


Shiro's Hero

by ASadDitto



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: M/M, based on true events but i was alone and almost cried bc it felt like it was coming after me, bug killing, domestic life, no bugs were harmed in the making of this oneshot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-06
Updated: 2017-07-06
Packaged: 2018-11-28 09:10:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 424
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11414742
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ASadDitto/pseuds/ASadDitto
Summary: You would think Shiro would be the one getting rid of the bugs in his and Lance’s relationship.You’d think wrong.





	Shiro's Hero

You would think Shiro would be the one getting rid of the bugs in his and Lance’s relationship.

You’d think wrong.

Shiro is absolutely terrified of any type of creepy crawler. When Lance found this out he was both increasingly enamored with his boyfriend (if that was even possible) and wanted to protect him at all cost from any bug that dare threaten him.

That is how they ended up here with Lance waving a katana (a Christmas gift from Keith) at a beetle that was perched upon their wall. Shiro was ducking behind the couch in their newly bought house, letting out weird noises every time the bug even seemed to inch closer to the older male.

As Lance was about to skewer the poor creature, a voice stopped him.

 “Don’t kill it!”

Lance turned his head to look at his boyfriend as the katana waved near the bug, “You have a lot of passion for the things you hate going near.” 

“Hey, keep your eyes on it!” Shiro scolded before he pouted and mumbled, “Anyway, they’re just trying to live their lives too.”

Lance huffed fondly, turning around to find the six-legged creature was crawling on to the roof, “Oh you- Why! Why do you have to make my life harder?!”

“Babe!” Shiro practically yelled, “It’s coming at me!”

“Don’t worry Kashi, I got you!” The shorter of the two barely tapped the bug with the metal and it dropped onto their carpet, causing Shiro to let out another noise and jump over the back of the couch to land safely on its cushions. Lance took this opportunity to grab it after gently putting the sword down, cupping it into his hands he walked to the patio.

He opened his hands and watched as it flew away and he let out a relieved sigh. He walked back into the house, closing the door behind him and noted how Shiro was peeking over the couch, his white hair making him look like a shark breaching water while his eyes were looking at the sliding glass door with suspicion.

“Is it gone?”

Lance let out a small smile as he put his hands on his hips, “Flew away to never be seen again.”

Shiro relaxed at that and sat up, his own smile making its way onto his lips as Lance went over to sit next to him. Shiro pulled him into his lap and rested his chin on Lance’s shoulder. The couple shared a kiss before Shiro pulled back and whispered, “My hero.”

**Author's Note:**

> This is crossed posted over on my tumblr [here](https://artofasadditto.tumblr.com/) and I wrote this at 7 am after I disposed my own bug and got inspired ¯\\_(ツ)_/¯


End file.
